


SOMETHING THAT IS MINE

by bluehair, TheTVJunkie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Black man/white man, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Facials, Humiliation, Incest, Insterspecies sex, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgies, Other, PWP, Penis Size, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex for Money, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wrecked Asshole, come as moisturizer, elf/dwarf sex, elf/human sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: I loved Delusions, so I really, really wanted to play with the very naughty characters! And since my other stories seem to always have plot that makes me toss and turn until I get it right, here I decided to forgo it - hope you'll enjoy the crazy smut fest. :) Yes, it's all kinky and all, if you were wondering.And TheTVJunkie can but in whenever :PNot my characters, not making any money, and love feedback!





	1. AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTVJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253728) by [DarkDesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDesires/pseuds/DarkDesires), [TheTVJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie), [Wonderdyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke). 



Legolas is just back to his cabin, needing to clean up a bit before checking to see if he has clients after the show they put on. Damn, and somebody is knocking at his door, must be a colleague now, so he opens, still looking for a wet towel to clean his dripping make up. Haldir had to shoot right on his face, damn it, he must look like a scared raccoon.

“Hi, sorry, just need to solve this make-up issue,” he mumbles, without looking too clearly who is at the door.

“Yeah, you should, because they'll want to do it again,” comes a deep and amused voice, and he's startled to see it's the guy who was singing earlier, what was his name?

“I'm Joel, by the way, can I come in?”

“Yes, sure, Legolas, nice to meet you, sorry, ah, here they are!” he smiles, finally finding the box and starting to clean his face. “I'll be with you in a minute, when I can open my eyes right.”

The man chuckles and waits for him, and he gestures him to get comfortable – not that there is anything but a chair to sit on.

“OK, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here and probably want to hurry to check your offers for tonight, this is why I'm here actually. You have a special offer, but it would be easier if I explain the details.”

“Shoot,” Legolas smiles, “if it needs explaining, this must be good.”

“Yeah, you are here for a while already, right?”

“A month last Friday, so I heard a few things by now.”

“I imagine you did, but somehow our dear clients do manage to come up with new things, I tell you, I'm here for more than a year and I'm still amazed some days. Anyway, you had several offers, but if you accept this one, it's for the whole night, and it is well compensated.”

“That sounds good,” Legolas smiles brightly, and it really does, because he got his monthly check on Friday and almost didn't believe his eyes when he saw the amount. It's not that he didn't work his ass off, for real, to get that money, but it's the first time in so long that he paid his rent on the first day of the month, paid all past due things, put aside half the rent for the next month and still has enough to have groceries and such for this month covered, no need for credit. If this goes on like this, by the end of this month he'd be on time with absolutely all bills and fees and getting those books he couldn't afford before.

“The client is a regular here, but a bit eccentric, and wants things to go exactly a certain way.”

“I've seen the type, let me know what he wants.”

“OK, the first thing would be he's a dwarf – and I know you elves do have some issues with this, do you have any?”

Legolas is startled, and looks better at the guy – he's human, and quite a lovely specimen also, he remembers thinking that when he saw him on stage. Besides the fact that he has a great voice, that went straight to his cock at certain moments, he is of mixed heritage – dark skin, green eyes, with fantastic lashes, a very full mouth, perfect teeth he'd like to feel nibbling at him, and a great build – he's way over 6 feet tall, with wide shoulders and a sculpted torso under the shimmery vest he wears, very nice and solid arms and a glossy, thick, black hair, in braids falling heavily past the middle of his back. Yep, he's yummy.

“I never really thought about that,” he answers, finally. “But there's no reason to reject him just for that, I want to know what he wants.”

“Good,” Joel nods. “He wants a little orgy, that should go like this: there were some other guys who wanted you tonight, and two had agreed to take part in this, if you are OK with it, and there would be me, too. You are to give the two blow jobs – more than one each, but they are to come on your face or body, probably hair or something. He wants full make-up, so I imagine they will be very tempted to smear it again, and you are not to clean it up until everything ends.”

“OK, so I'll be a damn raccoon all night, I get it.”

The man has a very rich laugh, and that plush mouth does look delicious when he laughs.

“Yeah, and nothing against you until now, also,” Legolas adds.

“Ah, you might rethink that, that was the main issue, I'd say. Idea is, I am only topping, never bottoming, so I would have to take you, and well, I think the best is to show you,” he says and starts unzipping the tight black jeans he's wearing, of course, without anything underneath. 

At first, Legolas doesn't get what the issue is – OK, it's not like he'd be the first guy who doesn't wear briefs or something. The organ looks pretty decent sized and all – and then it hits him that it's decent sized for an erect penis, and he's not erect right now, is he?

“Yes, this is my size flaccid, it gets roughly double when I'm hard.”

After he manages to breathe, and sit down, Legolas manages to also move his eyes from the said organ and back to the man's face. 

“Double as in length or thickness?” he asks, uncertain what answer he wants to hear.

“Both,” the man says, simply. “He wants me to open you up real good and fuck you between an hour or two,” he continues, ignoring Legolas' gasp, “and you will wear a ring, so as not to come until he wants you to. The main purpose is to get you gaping and… almost non-responsive, so you'll be completely still and stay soft while he fucks you, after.”

“Fuck, this is...” he tries to say, both scared and God damn tempted. He realizes he licks his lips while looking at the guy's package, and feels his cheeks start to warm, but the guy seems to appreciate it, because his junk moves and grows, and it's completely fascinating him. Legolas realizes almost at the last moment his hand was trying to touch, and he's mortified.

“I'm fine,” Joel laughs, “you're not the first to react like this, they told me it's kind of like a car wreck. I promise I know what I'm doing and I'll work you up nice and slow, until you're ready to take me. You being an elf, also, there shouldn't be any problems, you'll be back to normal completely by Wednesday. Also, since obviously tomorrow you won't be able to work, the guy pays in full for tomorrow night, too.”

“I'm free on Tuesdays,” Legolas says, “since I have classes almost all day long and I'm beat at night.”

“No matter, this is regular stuff, if what they want is something that discomforts you for the next day, the client pays for it too. It's a good thing, I’d say.”

“Yeah, the payment sounds good indeed, and it's not that I'm… oh, fuck, I'm really tempted to do it, never had such a big dick inside, but what if I can't take it? Two hours, seriously, that might kill me!”

“I swear it won't, it's not the first time I do this, and if there's any issue, I will stop, OK? But yes, it's kind of extreme, so no biggy if you just want the regular appointments for tonight.”

“What else does he want, aside from this?”

“For you to beg to be allowed to come, and only call him king. And to keep very quiet at the end.”

“Geez, like I would be able to speak after that! OK, so all is easy, except...”

“Except me, yeah. Think a bit about it, while you put make-up back on or something,” he says while getting himself back in and closing the pants. 

And damn, if Legolas is not disappointed he does it. It's pointless to say to himself he wants the good paycheck now; he is sorely tempted to sample the guy, and yeah, he's sure he will be sore as hell tomorrow. That is, if he actually is able to do it. Two hours? Even with all the workout he had during the last month, fuck, it's unbelievable somebody would last that long – oh, surely the guy will have a ring on too, that's a no brainer, of course. But his brain is already fogged with want, he knows he isn't able to refuse this, damn, he's a total slut. Sure, genius, it's your job description, if you forgot!

“I'll do it,” he says, looking at Joel and getting all red. “Do I have time for a shower?”

“No, he wants to see you all wrecked, just finish with the make-up and come to the desk, I'll go tell them you're fine with it and gather everybody. And I promise it will be good, OK?”

Legolas just nods and gets back to applying eye-liner now, heavily, and gathering the eye-shadow close. If he wants him covered in seed, clearly the client will appreciate heavy smearing, too. He saw this already, and chuckles to himself at how fast he empties the small containers these days. He has no idea what in him makes more than half his clients want to shoot on his face, but something does, so he has to do it even three times a night, using real heavy strokes. 

The only good thing is that come does seem to have some moisturizing properties, because his skin doesn't seem to suffer much from using all the eyeshadow, and he really doesn't have time in between for the proper routine. Not to mention, at the end of the night he's generally too beat to bother. Funny enough, the moisturizer bottle is still almost full, unlike the eyeshadows.

Maybe he should take some selfies, show them to Tauriel, since she pestered him about all kinds of details. Yeah, only if he wants her to call him Mr. Raccoon from now on, he sighs. But why the hell not, he wanted to call her Foxy for, like, forever, and he'd be entitled to it then, right? He's ready, all this repetition made him really proficient in this; well, as ready as possible, because there's a knot in his belly, just thinking at what will come. Damn it, double in length? Where the fuck will that thing fit? Shivering at the thought, he resolutely leaves his cabin, and smiles sweetly at Haldir, who seems to return just now to his own. 

The older elf wants to speak, but he is expected, so he raises his shoulders apologetic and goes to the reception desk, and tries to smile, probably for courage. Only the first night he was so jittery, he thinks, but it is absolutely a first, and this could end real bad.


	2. WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about ground shaking sex - I was just checking the chapter before posting and we actually had an earthquake! Everything is fine, just scared me baaad, but well.. maybe it's a sign :D

Just like the guy told him, things look simple, at first. The two other guys look normal-average – one is a brunette, probably two inches smaller than him in height, but of course wider – most adult human men are, after all. He's wearing just his black jeans now, but looks clean and all. This was one of the things Legolas dreaded when he started, elven scent being so much more sensitive, but it would make sense, since the owner of the place is an elf too, that there's a rule about cleanliness. 

He actually asked Bilbo, after about a week, and was told that yes, if some guy comes at the door stinking, he has to take a mandatory shower, before he's allowed to do more than just watch dancing on the stage, and that they even offer clean plain t-shirts and such – for pay, of course. 

Damn, his mind is going haywire with this. Legolas tries to concentrate on the other people in the room – a brown haired dude in a bright-red shirt and black slacks, who is… damn completely average, yeah, nothing really to make you remember him – short buzz cut, regular office pale face, average body… OK, no issue here either. And, of course, the dwarf.

The guy is damn small – yeah, genius, it would be real weird if he wouldn't be, wouldn't it? He's stocky and solid, of course, brunette, with longish dark hair and a beard with various metal beads glinting in it – amazingly enough, it's not a very long beard. Yeap, your typical dwarf, you could say – just, his eyes are startlingly clear and commanding, catching Legolas' gaze from the first moment he raises his head towards him. They are a changing blue, not as heart-stealing as Thranduil's are – and that's so not the thing to think about now! 

But yes, there's something a bit similar in the attitude of the gaze – if that is a thing – and he hears himself speaking now.

“Well met, my King.”

Where did that come from? Well, Joel did say that's how the guy wants to be called, right? And he is used to tell clients what they want to hear, yes, that must be it.

“Are you sure, little whore?” he hears the dwarf speak, and the gruff voice feels like it should come from a guy at least three times that size.

Of course, he's startled, wondering what's wrong, and the guy just laughs, the sound seeming to rumble from his entire being – oh, damn, he didn't even realize he's only wearing leather. Well, with a lot of metal inserts, really, and it doesn't look half bad on him. Still, it's probably too obvious that Legolas has no idea what to make of the question, so he explains.

“I heard little elves are afraid of certain… big bad cocks,” he drawls, eyes glinting under the thick eyebrows.

There's a snicker from very-average-dude, and well, Legolas remembers the first clients he had did appreciate him being honest about certain things, like inexperience.

“I… I am afraid, my king,” he says, looking quite earnestly at him. After all, he need not be coy yet.

“But you're still here,” he states the obvious.

“Yes, I… I also want it,” he admits, almost seeming to lose his breath on the end of the sentence, and yes, it's clearly the right answer.

The dwarf laughs again, and then turns around to the two humans, and his eyes keep twinkling when he asks if everything is fine with them. He has no reason to complain, and nods again when it's stated again the two will just use his mouth.

“Still, we do get to see him naked, right,” average dude asks, and he'd start to strip if the dwarf wouldn't stop him.

“Well, it really depends if the little whore will behave himself, now.”

Time to get the show started, probably, and they definitely liked the show earlier, otherwise they wouldn't have booked him. So he takes a finger to his mouth, running it lightly over his rouged lips, and smears everything a bit, while his pink tongue peaks out to lick just a little. The other hand bunches his joke of a skirt, and then he is speaking, quite high and seemingly breathless, again.

“It is so very warm in here, my king, and I am so very thirsty. Can I please, please have some cock?”

Brunette guy is swearing right now, and average dude is almost ready to pounce, but the dwarf shakes his head.

“No, little whore, they didn't teach you right. You see, when you come before King Thorin, you take a humble position, and then you talk.”

Gracefully, Legolas allows himself to fall on his knees, and of course, now he's just a little taller than the dwarf, obviously that won't do, so he bends in half, taking good care to arch his back and give anyone interested a peak under the frilly pink skirt, and then he throws his head backwards, to show off his mane, and sucks his finger back in, quite noisily. 

“I'm so sorry King Thorin, please forgive this stupid whore, please, it's just that I need it so bad...”

Of course this brings a grin, and the dwarf comes near, but doesn't say anything, so Legolas just keeps the pose, and then he feels a hand on his thigh. It's calloused and very warm, and then there's the second, and they push to spread his thighs. Of course he allows it, maintaining his back as arched as possible, and yelps, startled, when his ass is spanked, quite hard.

“Naughty boys will get a good spanking, but you want to be a good boy, right?”

Damn, the hand squeezes now quite nicely at his ass, so of course he really is a slut and would like to continue, and yeah, this one does enjoy it quite a lot, and hits two more times, making his cock start to take interest in the proceedings. 

“Take those panties off,” he hears, “I want to see how big a whore you are.”

Slowly, so very slowly, Legolas gets up, shimmies out of the white sating panties he was wearing, without trying to prolong things or take anything else off, and then, just as sensual, lowers himself back in the exact position he had started. Yep, that was the right thing to do, because clearly the two men are happy with this, and the calloused hand is back to fondling his ass, and the second hand starts to tease his length.

“Damn it boy, you really want it, don't you?”

“Yessss,” Legolas hisses when the thumb teases his slit, the rugged skin making his eyes roll back in his head already. 

“You really want him to wreck you hole to pieces,” the dwarf grunts now and spanks one more time, “to fill you until you burst, while your filthy mouth is fed more cock?”

“Please, please, I want it so,” he lets himself whine, pushing a bit against the tease at his slit, oh, so hot!

But both hands withdraw, and Thorin comes in front of him, and sticks two very thick digits in his mouth, all the way. Luckily they are short, really, so it's not a problem to suck them in and lick at them, thinking surely they'll pierce his ass next, but somehow that's not so. He stops and nods at Joel, who seems to know what's up, because he smirks and throws his vest off, and now he starts to touch himself over the already tight jeans. Soon average dude is on a blue streak, because it's obvious, even like this, that the guy is big. And yes, the only thing Legolas can do is lick his lips.

“Well then, help the man out,” Thorin drawls, and Legolas shimmies on the floor, on hands and elbows, towards the man. Joel looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes, and stops his ministrations, allowing him to grab his long thighs and tease a bit, squeezing at them, while he noses at the man's crotch. He blows hot air over the serious bulge there, telling himself sternly that it will be fine, and then, slowly, his hands start petting right over it, and stupidly enough, he's startled when it moves under them, and lets out a little yelp.

“Are you that scared, little elf?” Joel asks, and clearly he's serious about it.

“No, no, I… I just want it a lot,” Legolas whispers, and decidedly, opens the jeans button and then, slowly, the fly. Of course, he makes another startled sound when he does see what's under – and yes, the other guys are also very much impressed.

Once again, he licks his lips and starts kissing the angry monster he roused, licking lightly, not taking the jeans off, not yet. Maybe Joel would want him to, but Legolas needs to gather himself first, and it's really not bad at all, tasting and smelling the tantalizing aroma, being rewarded with twitches and heat and… yes, a little clear drop coming at the top, but Eru, that head is huge!

Without realizing it, he froze looking at the drop getting bigger and bigger and starting to create a path down – and there's a finger coming lightly to collect it and bring it right on his lips, which he licks automatically, enjoying the salty taste, while his chin is tilted upwards, so the man can look him in the eyes.

“Do you plan to tease me a lot now?”

“I'm sorry, it's just… Eru, you are huge!” Legolas blurts, and surely he's turning red now, while Joel bends a bit and takes his hands, bringing them to the sides of his hips, where he can grab the waistband of the jeans. He's taking them off real slow, careful, and still gasps when the big cock is completely free – and moans like the slut he is, because his own belly tightens at the sight, and especially the way the proportionally big balls hang freely now, fuck, they're the low-hanging type, and did he mention huge?

“Yes little elf, you're doing so very good, get these off me and then you can enjoy it, it's all for you.”

“Valar,” he blurts again, feeling himself so fucking aroused, but he keeps going, yes, getting the man naked, and then he licks at the club he bared, damn it, it's still growing, fuck!

Before Legolas does anything else though, there's a firm hand in his hair, and Thorin makes him look him in the eyes, and then just uses the other to pull at his flimsy outfit and rip it from his body, making his stomach clench and his cock jump, his mouth part in a helpless moan.

“Get back to it,” he hears, and he does, using a hand to steady himself on Joel's hip, and the other to cup the balls – damn they are heavy! He moans now, because the calloused hand cupped his, and teases slowly, and it's so fucking good! It seems Joel's cock reached its max, because it doesn't grow anymore under his tongue, but still Legolas' mind doesn't really want to process how big it actually is. He whines when the hand teasing him stops, and there's again the pull in his hair, stopping him.

“Bend like before,” he's told, and readily obeys, for his cheeks to be parted and the calloused fingers to tease over his hole, ai, so good!

“Look at this, so rosy and tight and small! And you want to take all that huge cock inside, don't you?”

“Yes, please,” he whines, making Thorin chuckle.

“Such a greedy little whore. Are you sure you can take it all, in your tight little ass?”

“No, but I want to be fucked, so bad,” he answers, and the fingers tease from the base of his spine to the tip of his cock and back, and it's so hard not to push into it, ai!

“He'll split you open, little elf, you'll feel his cock in your throat, meeting the ones you'll suck!”

“Yes,” Legolas breathes, “please, please give it to me! I want to be so full!”

“And why would I do that?”

Damn it, the dwarf is really working his cock up now, making him hate he has to speak coherently, why should he now, ohhhh, he's pushing into it, so good…

“Ai, please, so good,” he hears himself saying, “please, I want to be stuffed full, it will be… ohhhhh, saes, saes!” 

He's losing himself, because the hand squeezes harder and moves faster and it's so warm and the callouses drag so good… 

“Get up,” he hears, hazy, so he does, not clear on the why, and totally not liking it when he finds out. The cock ring he uses is a bitch of a thing, metal and heavy and too tight, spreading his balls too, painfully so. He whines at the coldness and constriction, making Thorin laugh and tease his cockhead so bad, making him squeeze his fists to his sides so he doesn't do… whatever stupid thing. 

“Good, now get here.”

This room is larger than others, having the usual bed but also a few other implements – like the padded frame Thorin brings him to. Well, it's not a bad thing – his knees have nice cushions underneath, and his belly is well supported, and yes, Joel has good access to his ass, while his hands and head are free to pay attention to the two guys who clearly are as impatient as he is to get to it. Yep, average dude lost his pants and is in the process of losing the red shirt, too – and yes, his cock is absolutely average, too. Not bad right now, no.

Joel starts to touch him lightly on the back and flanks, yes, of course he wants Legolas to relax, so he breathes deep and forces himself to, and oh, his back is kissed too, and tickled when the man's braids fall all over his sides. Mmmm, nice. 

“Gentlemen, you heard him, he's quite thirsty. Do help the poor little elf,” Thorin drawls, and of course, average dude is all for it, sticking his cock right in Legolas' face. Before he gets too many ideas, Legolas licks his palm and then wraps it around his length, nice and snug, and pumps a few times, just to hear the man's breath change, before bringing it to his lips and licking at the head, quite teasingly.

Damn, Joel does the same to his asshole now – and Legolas damn well forgets what he was doing for a moment, so average dude just takes advantage and gets halfway into his mouth, making him shudder and moan under the twin assault. Yes, he should really relax now, yes, it's so damn good to be tasted like that, and teased, yes, even if his balls are so constricted, it still feels like magic when a warm hand gently plays with them, oh yes. 

Plus, he does like to suck cock, that was never a lie, so he applies himself to it, and of course there's no reason to censor the sounds he makes, nope, the vibrations feel so very good on the sensitive shaft invading him, yes. The man will probably not last much the first time, not with how eager he is, so he keeps wiggling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks and yes, soon he curses and withdraws. Legolas closes his eyes and keeps his mouth open wide, and yes, it's all over his face and hair, and the guy even smears it with a shaking hand.


	3. DYING OF PLEASURE

There are evenings when Thranduil hates the dark part of himself that makes him watch what the damn dwarf does right now – well, especially because, since he had Legolas' tight ass, he was seeing red every night when the boy was taken by somebody else, somebody not him. And some things are always easier to bear than others, but he knows very well what Thorin likes, and it makes his teeth clench right now.

He should have checked some documents, but the moment he saw Legolas and Joel enter the room, he couldn't look at anything else. Yes, he managed to get up, lightning fast, and lock the door and lose his pants, but then nothing could make him move from in front of the damn screen. And fuck, the sounds he made, the greedy way he was now sucking the second man, with the seed of the first smeared liberally on his face, the way he had answered when asked if he wanted that huge cock in his tight little ass...

Yes, hearing him calling Thorin king almost made Thranduil push his fist through the screen – and only a good thousand years of control stopped him from going crazy. Fuck, that hitch in breath, the shameless way he begged for it was just… He was sure there was real fear in him, when Legolas saw how huge the singer actually was – really, that was the guy's bread and butter, after all; clients did pay good money to be slowly taken apart by that immensity, or to watch it wreck some cute, defenseless looking dancer, like tonight. 

Nobody could have called Thranduil himself small, really, and he wasn't insecure about his manhood; but this guy was something else indeed, and it was a very good thing he had learned early to keep himself in check, because otherwise he could have seriously hurt his partner. It was indeed a treat to see how carefully he was opening Legolas now, damn it, he already had 4 fingers inside him, and yes, the second human had also came all over the young one's face, and the sounds he was making, with his mouth free, were arousing in the extreme. 

Not to mention the way he was pushing his ass as high as possible, too, clearly very caught up in Joel's ministrations. Thranduil could come just from hearing him keening so wantonly, and that wasn't actually such a bad thing, because he knew this will be dragging for quite some time, so there was no need to wait until… Yes, his blood is boiling now, because the damn dwarf is now teasing Legolas' already painfully hard looking cock, making him beg so very prettily. When he's very aroused, Legolas tends to only remember a few words, especially _ai_ and _Eru_ and _saes_ , and Thranduil knows very well the youth has a serious daddy kink, but dutifully forces himself to call the bloody one king, and now all of Thranduil wants a way to have the boy just for himself. 

Well, not that bad, no, just… wants to have him. Somehow. Against his own rules. Well, they are his fucking rules, so to hell with them. Fuck. To have that lissome body undulating again under him, begging for his kingly cock, for his seed, for… yesss, yesss, oh… Thranduil spills himself so damn hard that he can't see for some moments, and yes, he will do whatever needed to have that. Mmmm, yes, he will, starting with tonight, because of course the boy will be in need of care at the end, yes, he's smirking now, because this has so much potential.

*

“Please, I'm ready, please, give it to me!” Legolas begs, for what feels like the millionth time, because yes, fingers are great, and the occasional tongue is great, too, but just not enough! If he could come from it, sure, but his purple, swollen shaft has no chance of doing more than leaking clear fluid, and each light touch he receives just makes him wild with need. He's drenched in sweat already, his face is itching with drying seed, and yes, he's shameless and wanton, and feels their heated gaze on his skin like something physical. He pushed himself against the invading digits, but his cock was gripped hard, making him see stars, so he relented, but damn it, do they really have to keep torturing him like this?

“I'm a good boy, please!” he tries again, and maybe that's it.

“So my good boy wants to be filled so much for me?” Thorin growls at him, and yes, oh, yes, he wants it, he needs it, he…

“Fine, get on the bed then, so you can see it all!”

Legolas would just love to be graceful when doing this, but he's tripping on his own feet somehow, and it's good Joel paid attention and holds him, Valar, he has no patience left! He's lying on his back now, with his legs all spread out, and can't look anywhere else but where Joel is slowly spreading lube on his monster of a cock. That thing will be inside him, right now, and he shouldn't let things clench in his abdomen, that'd be so fucking bad, but it's…

“You will be a good little slut and open up for him, so I can enjoy it, aren't you?”

Damn, when did the dwarf get right near his ear and whispering into it, making him shiver anew? The calloused hand teases it now, keeping the shivers going, making him melt.

“Oh… yes… thank you, thank you, I will, I will, please just...”

And it's there, it pushes into him, slowly, really, and he wanted it and he's relaxed, he is, but… Is it really possible to be that open, and take that? It burns so bad Legolas sees only red, and doesn't even know what he says, if he manages to make sounds, because there's only a harsh buzzing in his ears and he's lightheaded and dizzy and no part of his body is listening to him… Damn, it's getting dark now, it's…

“Breathe, damn it!” 

Oh, breathe, yes, that's good, air is good, yeah, and now he's screaming, because this feels… air, yes, and relax, Eru, burns, burns, ohhh… 

Strong hands stop his thrashing, one on his shoulder, one pressing on his forehead, and somehow he manages to breathe in the rhythm the words fall, and it's better, he can do it, yes, no, he can't, not really, doesn't it end?

“Shhh, just a little more, good boy, yes, just like that, let him in, OK?”

“That's it, Legolas, are you with me?”

This voice is further away and… yes, he's there, where could he be? Oh, that's Joel, and yes, the one near his head is Thorin, OK. 

“Oh, Valar, is it all in? I...”

“You did it, good boy, yes, you took all of me. Look how pretty you are like this, look at it,” and Gods, he did, the guy's pelvis is flush with his, and the pressure… He shudders and moans and would really, really want to cum, because it hurts so bad to be this stiff and swollen, and full to the brim…

He's whining, and tries hard to stay still, because of course he has to get used to it if the guy is gonna move, but oh God, he's so afraid now, he can't, he really can't…

“Easy little elf, you're doing very good for us, so good,” the dwarf rumbles at him, and yes, the steady hands anchor him, and he breathes, he…

“I'm scared,” he whispers, so very shamed, but it's true, he is, he…

“I know you are, you're so slim, and took so much in, look, take your hand to your stomach, feel him inside, yes, just like that, press a little, yes little elf, good boy!”

Yes, Legolas can actually feel the monster inside, so deep inside, it really was possible to… In that instant, when he feels how high up the head is inside him, actually making a little bump on his slim abdomen, all his body clenches ruthlessly and it's mind blowing, it's so good… _What the fuck was this_ , he wonders when he's again relaxed and seeing and hearing things.

“Such a naughty little whore, coming all tied up like this!”

Immediately, Legolas looks at his cock, which is still purple and caught in the damn metal thing and…

“Dry coming, Legolas, never happened before?” Joel asks, so fucking calm when he's sinking so deep inside him!

“Oh… no, I didn't, I… I'm sorry, my king, I didn't...”

“Oh well, I'll be generous tonight, little whore, enjoy yourself, I want you to,” Thorin snarls and pulls his hair quite hard, making him gasp and then moan when he feels the beard rasping against the thin, sensitive skin of his neck. “Ready for him to really give it to you?”

“I… I hope so,” Legolas gulps and then keens again when Joel moves just a little out and back in, Eru, he shouldn't feel things there, and the pull at his poor hole is sending waves of heat in his whole body, it's…

“Do you like it, being so open? Wanna see how your hole looks now, so open and well used?”

Yes, he does want it, although he's so scared too, and his muscles keep wanting to clench, to…

“Like feeling me here?” Joel asks, while his hand traces the top of his cock, through Legolas' abdomen, and he didn't know he likes this, but it's so arousing that he yells it, yes, he likes it, “please, keep doing that, yes, seeing that monster cock moving in my belly, ai, ai, more, press a bit… ohhhhhhhhhh…” His vision darkens and his body seizes again, and one more time after that, because Joel just heeded him and kept petting, pressing, and just pushed a little harder in him, that's… Yes, now he can't squeeze or worry he'll be tense, all his body is liquid and feels a bit numb, except where he's impaled. Even his tongue is thick and reluctant, but he manages to say that he can move, so Joel does, slowly, yes, slow is good now, so good that Legolas screams again when he bottoms out, when…

He has no idea how long this goes, the rhythm slow and constant, but now he withdrew completely, and it hurts to be so empty, please, why?

“Shhh, little elf, you'll get it back, don't worry, I just want to look at your wrecked ass, stay still!”

Legolas does, but he's sobbing, he needs to be full again, he needs it!

“Look at this!” Thorin says, wonder so clear in his voice, “I could just...” His hand touches Legolas' puffy rim, slowly, carefully, and it gives him shivers, makes him beg for more, staying still is too much, saes! There's laughter around, and yeah, sure they all call him whore and shameless and insatiable, but they don't know how empty he is, how it aches to be bereft of the heat and strength and…

He's getting his wish, Joel pushes back in, and he doesn't know why his breath stops again at this, why is it still so intense, so…

“Legolas, stay with me!” he hears, and tries really hard, oh yes! With all his will, he pushes his body on the thick invader and… and it's all the way in again, yes, thank you, ohhhh…

“Give the greedy whore what he wants, make him lose his mind!”

Oh yes, yes, it's faster now, so good, he can't… he can't even squeeze the sheet all the time, because his limbs are numb with heat and pleasure, but this is too good now, too intense to care, he lets it happen and loses time again, and why did he stop?

Oh, one of the guys wants his mouth again, yeah, it's good they stopped a bit, because he can't control… Yes, the simplest thing is to just let his mouth go slack and concentrate on breathing, while the guy above moves his cock inside, oh, and not to clench his teeth when Joel starts moving again, but he can't stop the muffled sounds he's making anyway.

Somehow, he loses time again, and chokes quite bad when the guy comes in his throat this time. He must be a fucking mess like never before, and of course the dwarf makes Joel move out completely, again, and has Legolas keep coughing, because he seems to love how his stretched hole moves, painfully trying to squeeze something, anything.

Finally, when he's filled again, Legolas can actually move and press himself against it, and really, really enjoy it. He can actually realize what he's doing while sucking the other guy, too, but they can't leave him to bask in it, can they? Nope, Thorin makes Joel move faster, which wouldn't be so bad, but he also starts teasing his poor cock continuously, and again Legolas is left without a shred of control over his body, which is seizing randomly, with muscles abruptly tensing after they are soft like noodles. 

He keeps at it, until Legolas practically sobs non-stop, because this is too much, he doesn't know up from down anymore, and he's really going to faint, if they keep at it. He's not so sure he actually managed to say it, really, because they don't stop – or maybe they do change something, because he… he actually managed to come for real, seeing the brightest, prettiest stars, and Joel stopped, too. Stopped completely, yeah, he pulls out and there's warm liquid dripping from his ass, too – but there's nothing in this world Legolas could do to stop it. No, he's just lying there, winded, pained and happy at the same time, and not really caring one way or the other. Actually, sleep would sound grand just right now – not that he's so lucky.

The calloused fingers are again at his mouth, pushing in, and he lets himself be slack again, but no, it seems he's supposed to be active and suck at them, for whatever reason, and then they are replaced by a dick – oh, it's not one of the men, this is a thick, veiny thing, just like it's master, a bit hotter than he expected – yes, the hand was hotter too, and he can't resist but moan when it pushes in. Not too long, just enough to… does he actually want more? The sound he makes when it pulls out would say that, yes, surprising himself with it, because he really thought he'd be finished by now.


	4. I GOT YOU

Legolas is torn between trying to apologize for making too much noise, and keeping silent, and also between touching the dwarf's hot cock, or just lying there, and it must show, because there's again that thick voice in his ear.

“What's the matter, little slut?”

“I… I'm sorry my king, you wanted me to stay put, but I'm such a slut, I wanted to taste more, and to touch...”

“Really, you did?”

“Yes, your cock is so hot and yummy, I… I can't have enough, I'm sorry!”

The dwarf laughs out loud now, and fucks his mouth with his calloused fingers, and Legolas could just drift away on it, suckling is so relaxing and good! And yes, the veiny cock breaches his lips again, and it tastes like fire and salt and just… comfort right now. Yes, he starts to really feel the tiredness like this, his eyes don't really want to stay open, but he forces them to, because falling asleep on a client like this would probably be very bad. Once again, he forgets to control himself and makes a little sound when he loses the comforting weight on his tongue, but his apology is shushed immediately.

“Yes, it would be too much to ask of an elf whore not to want cock, isn't it? Do what you need, little slut, show me how you like a dwarf's fine cock!”

A part of him was still scared of how it'll feel, to be breached again this fast, but Legolas is very pleasantly surprised that it doesn't yet hurt. No, it feels almost right, just now realizing that he was probably still too opened, and it feels way better to have something inside. Something so hot and good, and not overstretching him, no, just plugging the emptiness he hadn't even clearly registered, what with all the crazy sensations still storming his weary body. And the very warm hands on his hips help too, yes, he unconsciously writhes in the grasp, and then would want to stop, but he manages to open his eyes and sees pleasure in the commanding face, so it must be good. 

“Valar!” he hears himself almost shouting now, because it can't be, how can somebody so small be so damn strong and move his pelvis with so much force, _ai, ai, aiiiii_!

“This is what little whores dream about, isn't it?” Legolas hears, in between punishing thrusts that make him think he'll really break, and the only thing he manages is a small chant of _yes, yes, yes,_ before the only thing he can do is lay there and take it, and breathe, so grateful that the strong hands also hold him in place, or he would have fallen out of the bed already.

The dwarf does say some other things, but either they are garbled, or Legolas no longer hears right, because he's not understanding them. Still, it's not like he could do much like this, skewered open like he is, on his back, so he just allows himself to make some stuttered sounds when he can breathe enough, and yes, sure his back tries to arch off the bed when it's too much, and his hands somehow end up grasping stone-like shoulders, wisps of coarse hair. 

Yes, now there are no longer words anyway, just grunts and moans and he both likes it and hopes it won't last much more, because it does hurt now, the force is too much, and no, his cock didn't have the time to get interested in this, after the almost blackout orgasm he had earlier. So he's really grateful when he feels the rhythm falter and then something so damn hot fills him, while Thorin grunts so impossibly deep and squeezes his hips so bad, then everything is silence.

“Thank you, my king,” he somehow manages, without tripping over his tongue, and gets a chuckle and a pat on his belly for it. Then, wordless, the dwarf goes to shower, and he can finally close his eyes for a minute. Yes, no sleeping, because somehow he has to clean himself and go home, though he can't imagine himself doing it. 

*

The damn dwarf left and Joel is preparing to help Legolas, so Thranduil hurries to their room, to relieve the man. He gets quite an amazed look for it, but then the man shrugs and leaves it be, so now he can do what he wants.

The young one's voice is so very hoarse, and it's clearly hard for him to say too much clearly. But Thranduil doesn't need him giving speeches now, no, just telling him what time he needs to leave for university in the morning, OK, noted. Also, to agree to be taken care of – and yes, it's clear he understands he has no ability to do it himself.

He could sigh in relief – he hates to see the lithe body marred by so many stains of humans and dwarf. OK, he'll solve this now. And there's no need to linger, he just picks him up and gets him to his rooms – somebody will clean here, and after he's asleep he'll have Legolas' clothes brought from his cabin, the costume he wore is just a rag now, anyway. A rag which Thorin will pay for, dearly, of course.

He tries to be fast, but needs to be thorough, too – Legolas will rest way better after he's cleaned, and he'll heal better, too. Probably he doesn't know it, it seems he doesn't know a lot of things, from what Thranduil saw, but his body, while enjoying the play, heals better without foreign substances. If this was elven seed, it wouldn't have been a problem, and he wonders again why does he keep letting certain characters bring their fantasies to life. Well, maybe because he has a sex club, and there aren't enough elves around to support his lifestyle? Yeah, that might be it.

The beautiful golden hair needs quite some attention, but the youth doesn't have too much strength left, swaying on his feet too much. Thranduil has no other option than to seat himself down in the shower and get him in his lap, loving his total bonelesness, while he takes care to clean every trace. OK, while they are here, he makes Legolas understand he should open his mouth, yes, just like that, and he lets a lot of water rinse him. He'll brush his teeth, too, but this should get rid of most of it. OK, he's squeaky clean on the outside, but there's a little thing left – he moves the sluggish body with the ass in the air, settled on his thighs, and gets the special shower head ready. 

Eru, the abused hole looks so good right now that only his millenia of hard won control helps his keep doing what he should, not what he desperately wants to. And it's clear the young one didn't expect it, and would try to fight him, probably shamed, although there's no need. No matter, he shushes him and holds him tight, and yes, quite interesting, really, this seems to be something Legolas responds very eagerly too. Good to know, very good. And no, this is not the moment to make him take too much or hold it in or anything, it will be just some superficial cleaning, and just stop thinking of the other idea. For now. 

Then he gets him dry and helps him to his bed, loving the way he relishes the fresh sheets. Silk on his silken skin, yes, that's just right. He wants way more than this, but the young one is clearly at the end of his resources, so he just moves a hand slowly through his hair, and whispers a few words, and yes, Legolas falls asleep. He needs to recover, as much as Thranduil would want to use him right now. He could, of course, the magic sleep would hold, but he doesn't want it like this, so another night with just his hand, and well, he's sufficiently aroused, anyway. After he cleans himself a little, he just watches the boy sleep, but has to part his pert little buttocks after a while and gaze at the abused hole, still twitching from time to time, trying hard to close. 

It's maddening how much this arouses him, how he wants to use the boy so thoroughly that the hole stays like this for ever, just winking at him whenever he bends him over something and takes him. He will, it's no point denying himself this, since it's clear the boy loves to be used right. Yes, it's decided. But while he waits, he frees one of his hands and starts stroking, fuuuck, this feels so good, wanting so bad to fill that greedy hole, to paint everything with his seed!

The earlier images reappear behind his eyelids, the thorough abandon the young one let himself feel, how greedy he was, how big of a slut, yes, fuck, with that huge thing up his ass and his mouth filled too, and still he was trying to push and get more, this, yes, this is… Thranduil snarls and comes so hard, he probably squeezed the ass in front of him too hard, but nobody can say it was him, no, it's OK. After some minutes, he manages to get up and clean himself, promising himself that yes, next time it will be in the lithe body in front, definitely. 

Then he settles in the armchair and just watches, allowing his mind to rest, but not falling deep into reverie. He doesn't need it that much, at his age, anyway, and he could do something else – but he so loves the view.

*

Legolas wakes up, and fuck, it hurts when he tries to move!

“Easy, relax as much as possible, and no abrupt movements, OK?”

That's Thranduil, on the armchair near the bed, and why is he here? Last night slowly returns in his fogged mind, and the fact that the owner washed him and took care of him, yes.

“There's breakfast, and I had them bring a double shot espresso with lots of milk and caramel, do you enjoy that?”

“Oh, yes, it sounds perfect! Is there water too?”

The man nods and brings a little table on wheels right near the bed, then wordlessly helps him to get to the edge of the bed, on his side, and start drinking. He was parched, and the water has just a hint of lemon in it, helping his throat, so he can dig into the coffee – Eru, this is good!

Legolas can't even be ashamed that he eats like a savage, the hunger a desperate thing in his stomach, because surely the other elf knows how this works. Still it would be polite to say it, after he's a bit more normal, but the owner just shrugs it and then asks him to come by the club after school tonight – seems he has something to tell him, it's not to work, obviously. And no, he shouldn't worry, he adds with a smirk, it's nothing bad.

Hopefully it isn't, Legolas really wouldn't want to lose his job, not now when he actually feels he can manage to take care of himself. Well, it is a bit difficult today, yes, because he's so damn tired, and it's so hard to stay awake with the courses he has today – not the most interesting things somehow. So many things hurt and itch and he's hungry again, after the first class he got 3 hot dogs with everything and gulped them, hoping it will be enough, but it isn't. And he's so damn sleepy, he has no idea what class he should go to next but… yeah, maybe he should just get this over with? Clearly he's not learning anything, so he should go have that talk with Thranduil and then go home and sleep for 16 hours. After all, if indeed there's nothing bad going on, he's working on Wednesday.

*

"Hello Legolas, what is with you so early, I thought you had classes until late?"

"I did, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't concentrate anymore, so I left. There is a colleague who will give me the notes, my eyes were closing so..."

"But you are feeling fine?"

"Yes, just tired and, well, itching like crazy."

Thranduil laughs at this and nods, clearly understanding his predicament.

"OK, the problem is I have several things to do until the hour I called you at, so, better, let me get you to a bed, and rest until then. No protests, you know sleep helps with healing, don't you?"

He has to admit it does, so he shuts up and follows the man to the same room he got up in - _his bedroom_. The bed is freshly made though, and at first Legolas hesitates, since he didn't have any new, clean clothes to change into, but it's clear the owner is in a hurry, and tells him to just lose his shoes and get to sleep, fast. His weary body tells Legolas this is a grand idea, so he listens and doesn't even know when he falls asleep.

When he gets up, there's a sticky on his bag, telling him to come to the man's office and wait for him there, so he straightens himself up as best he can - not very, because he still doesn't have other clothes - damn it, he should keep some extra in his dressing room, clearly they would help, two extra t-shirts would not take up that much space anyway. He untangles his hair a little - not too much, he doesn't want to make the man wait - if he had things planned earlier of course he could have others planned for later, right?

Finally, he gathers himself and manages to leave the room, and after a bit of looking around realizes how to get to the main corridor and then to the office, which is empty right now, but he was told to wait there, so he just seats himself in front of the big desk and settles to wait. Well, he could look around a bit.

The room is beautiful, all pale wood with scrolling patterns at the top, depicting various kinds of trees - shamefully, he only recognizes a few of them - the oak, the beech, but has no idea what some others are. That's the problem when you grow up in a city, raised by people who don't know much about your heritage, Legolas supposes. He always loved the outdoors, and the forest especially, but there were little chances to spend enough time there, alone, or with somebody really interested in it - most of his friends were only interested in picnicking or chasing girls. The back wall has a more complicated pattern, involving antlers and what's probably an emblem of some sort. The antlers are really majestic, and they spread around the back of the empty chair waiting for Thranduil.

He smiles to himself - he should take advantage of the time he has now and look around, because when the owner is there, he cannot take his eyes from him. Now he really wonders what is it that the owner wants to discuss with him - yes, he isn't supposed to worry, since in the morning he was told everything was fine, but still, it must be something important, since otherwise he would have just told him what it is and be done with it, right? After all, he's not here for so long, but the days off where respected strictly, by everyone, so calling him here like that should count for something.

He's restless, of course, even more now that he slept, and he does feel way better, but is quite hungry now - another side effect of the fast healing, of course. Once again he remembers the time he broke his arm, and the sheer amount of food he was eating that week - it scared his foster parents quite badly when, during the second day, he almost collapsed with hunger, and pain from the bone knitting back too fast. Yes, he would love a big... yeah, pizza would be great, a huge one, with extra everything. But especially chicken, yes, and triple cheese. Legolas smiles to himself and tries to think about something else, because thinking of food makes him even hungrier, and he has no idea how long the talk will last.

Well, he could re-braid his hair, it is really in a sorry state at the moment. Otherwise he might be tempted to look at the papers on Thranduil's desk - a big no-no, of course. Of course, the moment all his hair is unbraided he hears the door and the owner comes in, together with... he has no idea who that person is, of course, besides the fact that it's another elf.

"Ah, you got up, I see. Everything fine?"

"Yes, of course, you said to wait for you in the office, but if you need me to go and..."

"No, don't move, just sit straight on the chair. OK, so, what do you say Duilin, do you agree with me?"

"Hmmm..." the man mumbles, measuring Legolas up and down, quite critically. "Yes" he continues, "I think we can work on that, yes, I will check up what we have and see... you'll need to change the steps count though, but that shouldn't be an issue, is he light on his feet?"

"Legolas, can you please stand up and do... the very start of your routine from last week?"

OK, so probably they want to discuss about some bigger dance routine? He could certainly do that! He loved watching the very intricate performance two weeks ago, maybe he could be part of something like that? But enough thinking, he gets up and both men go behind the desk, so he has enough space to move, very slowly at first, since he didn't have time for a warm-up, and well, he still feels a bit too much certain parts of his body. Still, he knows the routine very well, they drilled it time and again, so Legolas performs it quite satisfactory, if he can say that himself.

"Good, good," the man mumbles again, and clearly he's already thinking of something, because his hands seem to draw a pattern in the air, and his left leg is almost twitching to present a rhythm. "I'll let you know," he adds, abruptly, and just turns and leaves the room.

"OK, that's settled," Thranduil smiles and gestures at him to sit down again. "We plan a new special routine for the end of the month, and I think you'd fit well."

"I'd love to try something new," Legolas smiles in turn, happy to have been considered. "Who else will be in it?"

"Me," the man grins, "and I have to warn you, rehearsing for it will be a bitch, since I don't accept any error. Are you still interested?"

Legolas is completely startled - he never expected this. After all, he saw what fuss the owner's last show had created, and how beguiling it was - does the man actually believe he can do that? Well, he has to, since he asks him, right?

"I... I would love to, but I can't believe you would want me to do that."

"Well, this is part from what I wanted to talk about tonight. For starters, you should know that there are evaluations for each member of the staff - and the first major one is after a month here. And yes, you passed it with flying colors, congratulations!" 

Legolas beams at this – he tried his best, but, well, a little reassurance is quite fine.

“Also, I wanted to know, are you satisfied with how things work, had any problems?”

“It's great, really, I mean… seriously, if things keep going so well, I could actually start saving money, after I can pay everything in advance! It's almost unbelievable! And no, I don't have any problems, everybody treated me nice.”

The owner laughs, throatily, and that is a great sound.

“Yes, if things stand like this, and our dear clients didn't scare you with their demands, I was thinking to propose you something a bit more special, this is what I wanted to discuss most. Still, before we start this, I want you to know that, if anything I say is not something you think you can do, it's absolutely no issue to refuse and just keep things as they are now. As I said, everybody is happy with your performance, so there's no reason you can't continue it, OK?”

Legolas nods, and settles a bit better on the chair, annoyed by the itch he feels, but there's no remedy for that.

“OK, so one more question,” Thranduil smiles, “do you see yourself doing something similar to last night again?”

“I… well, it would have been better if I didn't have to go to school after it, really. If such a demanding request could be done like, before the weekend, or… I don't know, surely in vacations. After all, I want to pay for my studies, but if I can't attend, it could be an issue.”

“That's understandable, of course. Yes, clients who want something very specific are almost always amenable to setting appointments in advance, when it's more convenient, so this can be added to your chart and there shouldn't be any problem. So, this is the only request you have, regarding this?”

“Well, I can't say that, if I get some very new and different request, I won't have other issues, but for now, no, I can't think of anything else.”

“Good then, that might make what I want to propose easier, really. See, some of our best clients do, indeed, look for different, special things, and you have something that could attract a good part of them, if presented right. This would change your schedule though, in the fact that you wouldn't dance every evening when you work anymore and, especially, you would no longer have clients for other services every evening either.

Mainly you'd dance twice a week, and offer other services also mainly twice a week, maybe even just once a week, in some cases. Yes, tell me.”

“Well, wouldn't this decrease my earnings? It would be good to have more free evenings, but...”

“I will clear this up immediately. No, you would work the same number of days, but you'd be doing different things. Also, normally your earnings should increase. If I am right, and I generally am, you should start making roughly double what you did last month, in no time. Is that agreeable, should I keep explaining?”

“Yes, please!” he answers eagerly, because… double the money? And with less clients to satisfy? Of course he wants to know more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was this fun discussion on discord, that the fast elven healing might require a lot of fuel, and probably lots of rest, so this is why poor Legolas is so very hungry now! Because, yes, for normal humans extreme stretching is felt for some days after (not necessarily as pain), and there would be bruising too, so he feels pain mostly because tissues are rearranged too fast.


End file.
